This invention relates to substituted aryl indazoles, a process for producing them and their use as herbicides. In particular this invention relates to substituted aryl indazoles of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is hydrogen or halogen;
R.sup.2 is hydrogen; nitro; halogen; alkyl; cyano; alkylthio; alkylsulfinyl; alkylsulfonyl; alkoxy; acetylamino; or amino; PA1 R.sup.3 is hydrogen; halogen; haloalkyl; haloalkoxy; cyano; amino or SO.sub.y R.sup.13 and R.sup.13 is alkyl or haloalkyl and y is 0, 1, or 2; PA1 R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are independently hydrogen; halogen; nitro; amino; hydroxy; cyano; alkyl; alkoxyiminoalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl; haloalkylsulfonylaminoalkyl; (alkyl).sub.n aminoalkyl; (alkylcarbonyloxy).sub.z alkyl; haloalkyl; formyl; alkylcarbonyl; carboxy and its salts; COOalkyl; carboxamido; substituted carboxamido wherein the nitrogen substituents can be selected from hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, and alkylsulfonyl; sulfonamido wherein the nitrogen substituents can be selected from hydrogen and alkyl; (alkylsulfonyl).sub.z amino; (acetyl).sub.z amino; ##STR3## wherein L, M, P and Q are as described below; YR9 wherein Y is O, NR.sup.12, or S(O).sub.n ; R.sup.9 is (R.sup.11).sub.m --COR.sup.10 ; --(R.sup.11).sub.m --SO.sub.2 R.sup.10 ; ##STR4## alkyl; hydroxyalkyl; hydroxyalkyl aralkyl; cyanoalkyl; acetoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; alkenyl; or alkynyl; PA1 R.sup.10 is alkyl; haloalkyl; hydrogen; hydroxy; alkoxy; alkoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkoxy; alkoxyalkylamino; dialkoxyalkylamino; aryloxy; aralkyl; alkoxycarbonyl; hydroxycarboxyl; alkoxycarbonylalkyl; hydroxycarbonylalkyl; (alkyl).sub.n amino; (alkyl).sub.n hydrazino; alkoxycarbonylalkylamino; hydroxyalkylamino; (alkyl).sub.n aminoalkylamino; (alkyl).sub.n aminocarbonylalkylamino; hydroxycarbonylalkylamino; alkylsulfonylamino; arylsulfonylamino; acetylaminoalkylamino; N-alkoxy-N-(alkyl).sub.m amino; N-hydroxy-N-(alkyl).sub.m amino; cyanoalkylamino; (alkenyl).sub.n amino; alkoxyalkylamino; (alkynyl).sub.n amino; alkenyloxy; alkynyloxy; semicarbazido; or a 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic ring comprised of CH, CH.sub.2, N, O, or S; PA1 R.sup.11 is alkylene; PA1 R.sup.12 is hydrogen; alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl or alkylcarbonyl; PA1 M or Q is alkoxy; alkyl; (alkyl).sub.n amino; hydroxy; hydrogen; alkenyloxy; (alkenyl).sub.n amino; alkynyloxy; or (alkynyl).sub.n amino; PA1 L is oxygen or sulfur; PA1 P is phosphorus; PA1 m is 0, 1; PA1 n is 0, 1, 2; PA1 z is 1, 2; PA1 or R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached comprise an optionally substituted saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring having up to 6 members selected from carbon, nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur; wherein the substituents on the heterocyclic ring are defined as R.sup.9 above; PA1 R.sup.7 is hydrogen; halogen; alkyl; or nitro; PA1 R.sup.8 is hydrogen or halogen; PA1 X is nitrogen or CR.sup.14 wherein R.sup.14 is hydrogen; halogen; haloalkyl; cyano; nitro; alkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; alkylsulfinyl; or alkoxy; PA1 and agriculturally acceptable salts thereof. PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen. PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl or alkylthio and more preferably hydrogen and chloro. PA1 R.sup.3 is halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, SO.sub.y R.sup.13 or amino, and more preferably chloro or trifluoromethyl. PA1 R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are independently hydrogen, cyano, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, nitro, alkoxy, haloalkyl, carboxy and its salts, COOalkyl, carboxamido, substituted carboxamido, hydroxy, substituted sulfonamido, YR.sup.9 wherein Y is O, NR.sup.12, or S(O).sub.n ; R.sup.9 is --(R.sup.11).sub.m --COR.sup.10 ; --(R.sup.11).sub.m --SO.sub.2 R.sup.10 ; ##STR5## alkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; arylalkyl; cyanoalkyl; acetoxyalkyl; alkoxyalkyl; hydroxy; alkenyl; or alkynyl; and R.sup.10 is hydrogen, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxy, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxy, dialkoxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyloxy, and semicarbazido. PA1 R.sup.7 is hydrogen, methyl, chloro or fluoro and more preferably hydrogen. PA1 R.sup.8 is hydrogen or chloro. PA1 R.sup.11 is --CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, and --CH(CH.sub.3)--. PA1 X is N or CR.sup.14 wherein R.sup.14 is halogen, nitro, cyano and more preferably X is N or C-chloro.